


The Choices We Make

by Girlonfire451



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlonfire451/pseuds/Girlonfire451
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku finally know each other's identity.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

He almost had him. Everything was going according to plan, but quickly took a turn for the worst. Suzaku had easily turned the tables on him with his superior strength, and because of that damn death wish of his he was perfectly willing to die in order to complete his mission. He almost used it on him in his desperate attempt to get him to think for himself for once. Of course, he realized the irony in that, but if he didn't they both could be killed and yet...he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Somehow, he was alive. He was on an island, but it was different than the one before. He had no clue how he had survived or how he got there. Did one of the Black Knights rescue him at the last second, did Suzaku change his mind? No, he knew that last one wasn't true. Suzaku was just as stubborn as him and when his mind was made up about something it wouldn't change. If he was here was Suzaku as well? If he was he needed to find him, and this time there wouldn't be any distractions and hopefully he'll be able to convince him. If not, then he'll just have to figure out a way to keep him there until the Black Knight's arrival. 

The last thing he remembered was being in the Lancelot with Zero, and now he was on a different island and somehow still alive. Was this Zero's doing, did he knock him unconscious and take them somewhere else. But if that was the case, then where was the masked terrorist.

He looked around, searching for his lost friend, but with little luck.   
"Where could he possibly be," he wondered. He was then tackled from behind, by the very person he was looking for. However, Suzaku had not noticed the steep hill before making his move on the masked man. They tumbled down together, and as they did Lelouch's helmet managed to hit a rock just the right way and it came off. They finally came to a stop, with Lelouch on top and Suzaku below him. Their eyes met and emotions clashed. Suzaku stared up at his friend not knowing what to feel. Shocked, disappointed, even anger perhaps; he had always suspected it but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. "Suzaku, I..."  
"Don't," Suzaku said harshly, looking anywhere but his face. "Don't try to apologize."  
He felt ashamed, he didn't know what to say to him. What can you say in a situation like this? "I never wanted you to find out about this," he said," I knew it would only bring you pain, but surely you can understand why I've done all I have"  
"That's your excuse," he scoffed," perhaps you should have apologized instead. You lied to me, Lelouch. You've been lying to me all this time. You always go on about how I need to be more careful, but you're leading an entire rebellion."  
"And what about you, Suzaku. You've lied as well. We're both hypocrites, everyone is, so what. You decided to fight for the people who took your country from you. I decided to fight for the Japanese and take back everything Britannia's stolen," he said.  
"Yet another one of your lies," Suzaku said. "You're not doing this for the Japanese, you're doing this for yourself. You let innocent people get hurt in order for your quest of vengeance to be completed."  
"Do you really think you'll be able to solve things without there being any bloodshed, do you think you'll be able to climb your way up by good deeds alone. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty, Suzaku, you of all people should know that," Lelouch retorted.  
Suzaku glared at him," so now what, are you going to give me another speech on why I should join you. Do you plan on using any more underhanded tactics to get your way?"   
He did in fact have another underhanded tactic, one Suzaku would never think of. One that would get him what he wanted in an instant, one that he was absolutely terrified to use on him, one that would surely be the end of their friendship if he ever knew about it, and one that was the only solution to this problem. He said it himself, Suzaku was just as stubborn as him and wouldn't change his mind once he was set on something. This was the only way, C.C. even said it. If he wanted him on his side he would have to do it, if he wanted him to be safe then it was the only way, if he wanted him to be his and his alone...then this was the way. Suzaku's glare quickly changed to a look of confusion when Lelouch slowly stroked his cheek. "What are you doing," he asked. He tilted Suzaku's chin back slightly and put on the mask of the cold, calculated leader of the rebellion once again. Becoming a completely different person to his friend. "I do plan on using another underhanded tactic to get you on my side; however, this one has a one hundred percent chance of success every time. I already know the outcome of this conversation. By the end, you'll be completely convinced and perfectly willing to join me," Zero said.  
"I'm afraid your dirty tricks will fail you this time Lelouch. My mind is already made up on this matter," Suzaku said.  
Lelouch dropped his mask and smiled at his friend,"One last thing Suzaku," he said with a soft smile, making sure he had his friend's attention," ...I'm sorry." He summed up his courage and took a deep breath," I order you to..."


	2. The Consequences of Our Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch makes his decision and people react to the outcome.

Everything would change after this order. Things would be completely different between them. He would be on his side now, no longer opposing him. He would answer to him and no one else. Things would be exactly how he wanted them to be. This was the only way for things to work out. He admired him one last time before things would change, before he became a completely different person. He took a deep breath and summed up his courage, "I order you to join my side and abandon Britannia, to follow every order I give you and answer to no one other than me." He stood up then, and watched his friend's transformation.  
His look of confusion turned into a look of determination as his feelings towards the rebels shifted greatly. Thoughts that would be seen as foreign and unacceptable before were now the truth. And only one person held his unwavering loyalty; the man he previously fought against was now the one he would obey above all others. He kneeled before his new master. "Yes, your highness, I will help you crush Britannia. Your word is law."  
He studied his new creation. He brought his gloved hand down to his face and gazed into his eyes. Unwaveringly loyal and completely obedient. He let a small smile creep onto his face. "Forgive me, Euphie," he thought, "but he's rightfully mine." He turned away from him and observed their surroundings. "Do you know where the Lancelot is?"  
"I'm afraid not. It wasn't with me when I came to on this island," Suzaku responded.  
"So you have no memory of what happened either," he said. "Is this the work of a geass?" He thought. He made note of Suzaku's position then. "Suzaku, you don't have to kneel."  
He looked up at him then, "as you wish, your highness." He stood up.  
"The title is also unnecessary."  
"As you wish, Lelouch."  
Lelouch nodded. "Now then, we need to find a source of water and some food. I'm unable to reach the Black Knights so it could be a while until we're found."  
"I've already got the food covered," Suzaku stated.  
"Already, when did you–" he turned around only to find Suzaku in the middle of taking his pilot suit off. His back muscles moved effortlessly to remove the rest of it.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked innocently as he turned towards him.  
He gazed throughly at his body, and had a strong desire to reach out and touch him. "Nothing's wrong, just get in the water already," he quickly said as he turned away, "I'll go and find water."  
"As you wish."

When he returned he found Suzaku had managed to snag four fish and had already started a fire. "You're quite the proficient hunter in water," Lelouch stated.  
"I've had practice. I would do it all the time when I was younger."  
"Things have changed since then," he mused.  
"They have." They ate in silence until they noticed a light in the sky. "The Black Knights," he questioned.  
"Or the Britannians. Tomorrow we'll see who it is in order to figure out how to deal with them." Suzaku nodded.

"I believe we're getting closer to where the light was," Lelouch stated. "We'll find out who it is we're dealing with and plan from there."  
"Right...hold on I hear someone coming." Lelouch put his mask back on and they hid behind a bush. Two figures emerged from the greenery. Suzaku gasped, "Euphie..." this would be the ultimate test of his power of absolute obedience. He knew Suzaku and Euphie were close, perhaps even in love; however, those feelings would have to be set aside in order for Suzaku to be on his side. "Wait...why am I–"  
Lelouch leaned close to his ear and whispered, "you fight for the Black Knights, for justice. You answer to me and me alone. You must obey me."  
"...yes...you're right."  
"Good, now no more resistance." He noticed Kallen followed closely behind Euphie, holding her at gunpoint. "Kallen," he called out to her.  
"Zero, thank goodness!" she exclaimed.  
Suzaku emerged from the bush then, "Suzaku, you're alive!" Euphie cried out.  
"he's with you?" Kallen asked.  
"He's on our side now," Zero declared.  
"What!?" Kallen and Euphie exclaimed.  
"Suzaku, this isn't true is it?" Euphie asked desperately.  
"Britannia is rotten, Euphie. It simply can't be changed from within. It must be changed by force," Suzaku responded.  
Euphie gasped, "why, Suzaku, you believed with all your heart? Why would you change all of a sudden?"  
"Zero has shown me the error in my ways. I know now that Britannia can't be changed by good deeds alone. The old Britannia must be crushed."  
Kallen smirked, "it seems your knight has finally come to his senses. You're outnumbered, Princess."  
"I don't understand," Euphie thought, "why would Suzaku change his mind? He would never do this, I know he wouldn't. Has something been done to him, did Zero do something? But, if Zero's Lelouch, why would he do something to Suzaku?"  
"Come, let us greet our guests to the island," Zero declared.

"Britannians, of course. Unfortunately for them we have what they want."  
"Zero, look at that knightmare," Kallen said.  
He looked at the knightmare indicated; it was massive and it looked like they were planning on using it for something regarding the cave they were by. It was perfect for commandeering. He noticed a figure by the mech and although it had been years since he last saw him in person he would recognize him anywhere, "Schneizel," he thought, "so you're here as well, fortunately for you our reunion will have to occur another time." He nodded, "Kallen, you secure the knightmare for us. We'll distract them; with their Princess as our hostage they won't attack."

They made their way down to the cave area the Britannians were occupying. Gasps of shock could be heard as they were spotted. "It's Zero," they said.  
"And Kururugi is with him."  
"Has he turned traitor?"  
"Wouldn't be much of a surprise."  
"Shoot them!"  
"Stop! You fools!" Bartley exclaimed. "Princess Euphemia is with them."  
They stood at a standstill. Prince Schneizel made his way to the front then, "so you're the infamous Zero. I was hoping we could meet under different circumstances."  
"Your highness, I must insist that you leave now!" Bartley sputtered, "this man is very dangerous."  
"I appreciate your concern, Bartley, but I believe we can negotiate things."  
"I'm afraid negotiations will have to occur another time, your highness," Zero said. He grabbed Euphie and held the gun against her. "We're leaving." The giant knightmare began to stir and they made their way to it.  
"Stop them, but don't shoot!" Bartley yelled. The knightmare placed its arm on the ground and the three carefully climbed onto it.  
"Let's see what else this thing can do," Kallen said. She noticed a special feature then, "this thing can fly!? We'll just have to see if it works." To their amazement they began to lift off the ground and into the air.  
"We're flying," Suzaku commented.  
"It would appear so." He reached out to Ohgi then to notify the Black Knights of their arrival. "And now everything will go exactly as I plan," he thought to himself.

They landed only to be immediately bombarded by questions. "Why is Kururugi here?"  
"Where did the knightmare come from?"  
"Is that the Princess?"  
Ohgi approached then, "Zero, Kallen, we're glad that you're safe."  
"So is Kururugi on our side now?" Tamaki questioned.  
"Yes," Zero responded.  
"So the plan was a success after all," Tamaki said. "I thought it failed miserably after you three suddenly disappeared. Speaking of which, what the hell happened back there?"  
"I'm afraid I don't even know the answer to that," Zero said.  
"Huh? You don't even know," Tamaki exclaimed.  
"So, what are you going to do with the Princess," Ohgi asked.  
"I have some questions I'd like to ask her. While I do that why don't you give our new recruit a tour."

Zero took Euphie to a room secluded from the rest of the Black Knights. He closed and locked the door and turned towards Euphie. "Lelouch," she said suddenly. "Lelouch, if that's you let me at least see your face before you kill me."  
He reluctantly took off his mask, "how did you know it was me," he asked.  
"I suspected it ever since the hotel jacking incident," she responded.  
Lelouch chuckled, "I guess I did say too much then," he paused and looked at her then, "I have no plans to kill you, Euphie, I would never do that."  
"Then what is it you want from me?"  
"Do you know who killed my mother," he questioned.  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know anything. Cornelia or Schneizel would know more regarding Lady Marianne's death."  
"I see."  
"Lelouch, did you do something to Suzaku," she asked hesitantly.  
"What do you mean by that," he asked innocently.  
"He joined the Black Knights; he said Britannia was rotten and couldn't be changed from within. He would never do those things," she said.  
"I simply managed to say the right words this time to convince him to my side," he stated.  
"Lelouch, there's something else going on here. There's something you're not telling me."  
Now he wouldn't kill Euphie, he refused to, but he wouldn't allow her to interfere in his plans. He put his mask back on. "I think that's all I need from you, Princess. Someone will come and escort you to your cell."  
"Lelouch, wait!" He shut the door behind him.

Tamaki threw his arm around Suzaku's shoulder. "I got you covered with the tour! By the time we're done, you'll know every nook and cranny of this place!"  
"Uh...thanks," Suzaku said as he hesitantly followed him.  
"So is Kururugi truly on our side," Ohgi asked Kallen once Suzaku left with Tamaki. "He's not some double agent?"  
"I'm pretty certain he's truly on our side," Kallen responded. "You should've seen him on that island. He denounced Britannia straight to the Princess's face, it was quite a surprise."  
"I bet seeing Britannia's policies firsthand is what fired him up. Well I'm glad he's on our side now. We shouldn't have so much trouble with the Britannians now. And maybe we'll gain even more support since he's Prime Minister Kururugi's son. Him deserting should show everyone Britannia's true colors." Kallen nodded in agreement. "With this we should be able to win back our Japan," Ohgi thought, "and maybe Chigusa and I could..."

"And here's a random closet filled with some...stuff I guess," Tamaki gestured towards the closet indicated.  
"Oh, well I'm not sure how helpful that'll be to me, but thanks," Suzaku responded.  
Tamaki slung his arm around Suzaku, "so...working for Britannia how was it," he questioned.  
"Well it was..." He remembered Lloyd and Cecile, how they didn't treat him differently because he was Japanese. General Darlton treated him like a son. And Euphie...who made him a knight, her knight. Why did he switch sides? "It wasn't all that bad, but...I know what they're doing isn't right. That's why I switched sides, I...I had to." This was the right choice, wasn't it? "Where's the Princess being held? I want to talk to her."  
"Do you want to stick it to the Brit again, I feel ya. I'll show you the way, newbie."

"How could this all go so wrong so fast," Euphie thought to herself. "Did I somehow push Suzaku away?" The door to the cell opened and Suzaku stood in the entrance. "Suzaku!" she gasped.  
"Euphie...I did the right thing, didn't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one shot originally, but I had some ideas for the story still so I'm continuing it. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you liked or have any questions!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I made on the side. Left it open-ended so you can decide what happens next.


End file.
